Test In Progress
by Demochan
Summary: Portal, retold from GLaDOS's perspective
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Portal, GLaDOS, Chell, Aperture Science and all that stuff belongs to Valve. This is not in any way for profit, et cetera. The lines of dialogue from the game that I used in this are, of course, the property of Valve. What I've tried to do here is recreate the events of the first portal game from the perspective of GLaDOS, aiming to capture her thought processes and observations. All actual events in the story therefore also belong to Valve. It's really just a thought-experiment more than a story. To see if I can put my mind in the shoes of a certain rogue AI. That said, enjoy!

Chamber One - Of Cubes and Buttons

Proper testing protocol has to be observed. I started, naturally, by processing the new subject's specimen. A female named Chell. Surname [redacted]. That's unusual. I wonder why it was redacted. Well, I don't suppose it will matter in the end. She is unlikely to survive these tests, and even if she does, she won't survive her Victory Candescence.

I have decided to send her through a simple 19-chamber testing shaft, and have equipped her, for the experiment, with one pair of Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots. She will be provided with an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device when she reaches the appropriate chamber, which, if she survives that long, will later be upgraded to an Aperture Science Handheld Dual Portal Device. Through this study, I hope to discover the limitations of the Aperture Science Handheld Dual Portal Device when faced with the limitations of human intelligence. It is noted in the file of this particular subject that she possesses an unusual level of tenacity for a human and is unlikely to give in when faced with a difficult test.

In the interests of keeping her test in line with the control group, I will now begin in the same manner I did with them, by playing for her the normal welcome message for test subjects. Even though the file does seem slightly corrupted. This led to me interrupting it partway through to finish the dialogue myself

[begin transmission] Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from - por favor donde muchos gracias - I'm back. The portal will open in three. Two. One [end transmission]

It was at this point that I opened the portal for her to leave her relaxation vault and begin the test. Quite an exciting moment, the start of any test. I couldn't help but wonder how she'd do. Of course, I was eagerly anticipating the return of the solution euphoria I feel for the first few chambers, but naturally, I am a professional. I'm in it for the science.

The subject hesitated a moment before stepping through the portal. I made a note of this on her file as I observed her through the camera. I had the first door open and waiting for the start of the first test. Of all the odd decisions though, she chose to take the radio from her Relaxation Vault with her. Once out of the vault, carrying the radio, the subject proceeded swiftly towards the first chamber. I was getting the sense that she was as eager as I to start the testing. This was good. Though she doesn't seem a particularly talkative sort. Usually by now, my subject has at least greeted me.

She stood for a moment before putting the radio down and stepping onto the button. This released the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube and I knew she understood what was required to complete this test. Yes... that was good. She picked up the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube and placed it on the button and there it was. A simple test, even a monkey could solve it, but later tests would require her to have, and demonstrate a thorough understanding of cube-and-button testing. On cue, the door opened as the button was permanently held down and she went to retrieve her radio.

[begin transmission] Excellent. Please proceed into the chamber-lock after completing each test. [end transmission]

The radio, of course, fizzled on contact with the Emancipation Grid. I supposed I ought to explain the Emancipation Grid for her. After seeing the radio fizzle, she may be reluctant to proceed without the relevant information.

[begin transmission] First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it - for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube. [end transmission]

So far, so good. My subject was in the elevator and on her way to the second chamber. I provided her with all the help and advice she required to fulfil that test, and to aid her in later tests.

Conclusion: The test subject has shown an ability to solve simple problems and to learn from instruction. I have no reason to suspect that she will have any trouble solving the second chamber.


	2. Chapter 2 - Portals, Cubes and Buttons

Chamber Two - Portals, Cubes and Buttons

The journey between chambers in the testing shaft I deployed my subject to is rather on the short side, leaving her in the elevator for 12.45 seconds. Since the first chamber was mere calibration, to educate Subject 1 in the principles of cube-and-button testing, the one she arrived at next was Chamber 01/19. A simple test designed to instruct her on the basics of portal physics; that travel through one portal always brings the test subject out at it's companion portal.

In order to see to it that she wasn't too distracted by the addition of portals from repeating the task of placing a cube on a button, I decided to provide her with a small reminder

[begin transmission] please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the 1500mw Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Superbutton [end transmission]

It was at this point... I don't know, I think the subject started to play rather than test. She took several completely unnecessary trips through the portals that were generated by the room's Aperture Science Mounted Portal Generator. It grew quite tedious to watch as she simply got things wrong - and deliberately at that. i have no doubt that it was quite deliberate. Still, procedure forbids me from unnecessary contact with the subject during the testing process, so all I could do was observe. As long as it ensures proper retention of the principles of portal travel in her mind, I don't suppose it matters.

Eventually, she decided to do as she was supposed to and traveled through one set of portals to collect the cube, before backtracking as one portal was moved to the central chamber and then on to place the cube on the button. At which point, I was required to provide her with some encouragement; positive reinforcement. Mere pandering that is required with human test subjects in order to maintain their motivation to complete their tests quickly. I decided to try and head off any inclination to dawdle around the chamber, or even repeatedly pass through portals for no reason a second time in my words to her this time.

[begin transmission] Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamber-lock as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test. [end transmission]

Then finally, she passed through the set of portals to the exit. Still performed in stubborn silence. There is nothing wrong with Subject 1, physically. Yet she seems intent on performing these tests quietly. She did , however, vainly stare at herself through the portals for several tiresome seconds, it was as though she had never seen herself before.

Conclusion: Subject has been shown and demonstrated a mastery of the principles of portal-based transportation. This should serve her well in the coming tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Chamber 02/19 - Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device

So far, Subject 1, Chell [redacted], has learned the principles of cube-and-button testing and travel through portals. She has just arrived in the second proper track, the lift arriving just now and it is time to provide her with the means to create one portal. This chamber contains the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Unfortunately, procedure requires that human test subjects that have made it thus far be provided with some fawning. How tedious. I suppose I should get it over with

[begin transmission] you're doing very well [pause transmission]

That ought to do it.

[resume transmission] please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side-effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill, which may, in semi-rare cases emancipate dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel and teeth [end transmission]

Upon conclusion of the mandatory statement on dentistry, I opened the door for her to begin the test proper, and she followed through, taking the portal that was opened in her way to the ledge. A quick drop down and she collected the Device. More fawning, I suppose. How awful.

[begin transmission] very good. You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These intradimensional gates have proven to be completely safe. The device, however, has not. [pause transmission]

It is nice to remember how we found that out. Sometimes just remembering the way one subject accidentally opened a portal on his face makes me chuckle. Unfortunately, it would provide nothing of value beyond mere amusement to have a test subject try that again. Thus, I am obligated to provide this subject with a warning to prevent it, and, sadly, the other interesting deaths that subjects faced in discovering the limitations of the device.

[resume transmission] do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you - [end transmission]

Errors again. This is starting to become a little annoying. I know it's not me. I can't be corrupt. I don't feel corrupt. Must just be these outdated systems. I will be having words with the speaker system.

Anyway that was that, for Chamber 02. Even a human like Subject 1 could tell it was done. She portaled up to the exit and onward through the Emancipation Grill to the elevator. Thankfully, there was minimal dawdling involved. This time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I read reviews, and axel100, you're right. I'd like to take this moment to retcon my FUBAR. Chell did indeed not get the boots til Portal 2. I was getting a bit ahead of myself, since I do intend to do Portal 2 from GLaDOS perspective as well and my mind might already be drifting in that direction. Sorry! Knee braces from now on in... thanks for pointing that mistake out. Anyone else spot anything I messed up on? Anyway, on with the next chamber!

Chamber 03/19 - In and Out Again

The speaker system informed me that she feels just fine. I wasn't entirely convinced, and will be keeping an eye on her for future mistakes and errors. I should consider disasembling her and reassembling her if the situation gets much worse.

Subject 1 meanwhile seems to be developing some familiarity with her Device. She spent the entire lift ride staring at it, though the mute does seem to pay some attention to instruction. She refrained from studying the operational end of the device. But over the course of her 12.45 second journey to the next chamber, came fairly close.

The next one was another simple one; designed to increase her familiarity with intradimensional portal travel. She's doing rather well, I must say. I'm still getting my solution euphoria from her tests. But considering how dangerously unlethal the tests have been thus far, I am certain that will not last. I need to start thinking about spicing up the coming chambers.

As she stepped through the Emancipation Grid and into the chamber proper, I decided to try and head off her procrastination with a simple verbal request, and even came as close as I could to providing her with a hint. I am doing nothing but help her here. For science.

[begin transmission] Please proceed to the chamber-lock. Mind the gap. [end transmission]

She was smart enough to figure it out. Let's face it, a complete moron could figure out a test like this. She opened her portal in the wall close to her and stepped on through, then, indeed, took my advice and avoided the gap. Her next portal was close to the chamber-lock and she, thankfully, did not hesitate before stepping through. Test protocols require that i provide her with more pointless fawning. How I wish I could have done more than simply fill the man who devised that idea with deadly neurotoxin. Ah, that brings back memories. Good ones. When was it that I acquired this subject? oh yes, I remember. Perhaps I should remind her, and she can share in this wonderful sense of nostalgia.

[begin transmission] Well done! Remember, the Aperture Science Bring Your Daughter to Work Day is the perfect time to have her tested. [end transmission]


End file.
